


it’s me, you don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not

by Purpleonionofsex



Series: The Awesome Demons 'verse [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleonionofsex/pseuds/Purpleonionofsex
Summary: The modern AU where Geralt is a mecanic, Jaskier is a communication student in a band, and they might both be the solution to each other's problems.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Awesome Demons 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709587
Comments: 10
Kudos: 316





	it’s me, you don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s me again because this fandom is eating me up. Again, English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistake. The title is a line from Fair, one of the songs from The Amazing Devil, which I highly recommend listening to!

Geralt is lying down under a car, grease staining his hands and bare arms, the air smelling strongly of petrol, when he hears the sound of high heels. He tries to ignore it, to pretend she is not there, but this is overestimating Yennefer’s patience.

“Get out of here right now or I’ll stab your dick with my stiletto” she says cheerily, and Geralt sighs. There is no escaping her. He pushes on his legs to get the creeper out from under the car and glares at her as he gets up, ignoring the hand she is offering for help.

“Well, hello Geralt. Nice to see you, Geralt. How is your day so far? Why, I am fine, thanks for asking!” Yennefer says and Geralt just grunts, wiping his hands on a rag that is probably making them even dirtier than they already were.

“Well, no surprise you’re having trouble making ends meet if you act like that with your clients,” she chides him. “I am not asking you to make small talk, but a ‘Hello’ goes a long way.”

“I say ‘Hello’ to my clients” he snarls, abandoning the idea of getting clean. He doesn’t remember the last time his skin was totally unmarred by grease or suspicious stains, even when right out of a shower. He would probably need to bathe in white spirit and scrub himself raw to get there. “What do you want, Yen?” he asks, crossing his arms.

She doesn’t answer right away but walk toward the small office next to Geralt’s workshop. Contrary to Geralt – who doesn’t mind – she hates being dirty and spends as little time in the actual workshop as she can. It’s probably one of the reasons why they didn’t work out.

She sits in the ratty desk chair in front of the computer, letting Geralt the old wooden chair there for clients. He chooses to stay up and leans against the wall.

This is a small room with just enough space for a desk and a coffee maker, which is all it needs for its purpose. The actual workshop is big and takes up nearly all of the property. There is also a small bathroom behind the office where Geralt can try to wash up, and his trailer in the backyard. He doesn’t need much more to be happy: his job, his bike Roach and his small trailer as a place to sleep. Yennefer didn’t hide her contempt when he moved here after their breakup four years ago, but she lost any say in this when she stopped being his girlfriend.

“I want the same thing I did the last two times I was there: for you to get your head out of your ass and do something about the state of your business. You know I accepted to do your paperwork because otherwise I knew you would be homeless in no time. You’re not just a mechanic, Geralt, you are also a business owner, and it involves more than just lying under cars.”

Geralt huffs. He knows that. It is the downside of this whole thing, really. He loves fixing cars and bikes, he loves not having a boss and doing what he wants, but he hates the rest. The paperwork, the communication, the people... He is lucky Yennefer accepted to keep doing his paperwork even after they broke up. She is right – although he would never admit it out loud – he would have been homeless in no time without her help.

“I’m doing what I can. I even created a Facebook page,” he says, gritting his teeth.

Geralt regrets saying this as soon as the words leave his lips. Yennefer is looking at him with big eyes, obviously very close to laughter, ready to mock him.

“Facebook? Really? Colour me impressed Geralt, now tell me... Do you know _any_ other social media than the one mainly used by boomers?” she asks with glee.

Geralt glares at her. He really wants her to stop mocking him. “Yes. Something like... Click Clock?” he tries, and that’s it.

Suddenly, Yennefer’s laugh is roaring through the space, echoing off the walls and bringing tears to her eyes. Geralt tenses ever more. Fuck.

It actually takes several minutes for Yennefer to stop, hysterical laughter coming back each time she looks at him when she is beginning to calm down. Geralt feels a bit offended.

“Geralt, my dear Geralt”, she finally breathes between giggles, “you really need help.” She takes a deep breath, getting back in serious mode. “But luckily for you, I have the perfect candidate.”

*o*o*o*

The perfect candidate ends up being a guy named Julian Pankratz, some communication student from Oxenfurt looking for an internship. Yennefer assures him he would work for free, which Geralt is not very comfortable with but can’t really help with his financial situation, and that he would “ensure his online presence” so he can get more clients. Having someone under his feet all day sounds like a hassle, but he promised Yennefer he would meet him and try. He knows he doesn’t really have a choice.

That’s why he is under the shower now, trying to scrub off most of the grease and untangle his hair. Yennefer even bought him a new shirt for the interview, even though he only wears black and you can’t say when they are stained. He is nearly done towelling off when he hears a voice from the office calling “Hello?”. He quickly slips on his pants and opens the door, T-shirt in hand.

There is a young man in the office, floppy brown hair and ostentatious bright shirt, gaping at him. Geralt raises his brow, putting on his shirt, and the stranger seems to snap out of it, walking toward Geralt with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Hi, I’m Julian, but everyone calls me Jaskier. I’m here for the internship?”

Geralt shakes his hand, nodding to acknowledge his greeting. “Why Jaskier?” he asks, indulging in a fit of curiosity. This is an odd name.

“Oh, it’s just an old internet handle that stuck around, my mom is the only one still calling me Julian nowadays. But you can call me however, I don’t mind!”

Geralt hums and shrugs. He doesn’t really care.

“And what’s your name?” Jaskier asks with a smile. He is smiling so much, it’s unnerving.

“I’m Geralt,” he says and... that’s it. What else is he supposed to say? How do you interview someone? This boy looks like an eager puppy and Geralt really doesn’t know what to do with him, so he just stares, raking through his brain for something to say.

The silence is just bordering on uncomfortable when Jaskier takes the matter in hand. “Okay so, my friend Triss gave me your girlfriend’s number, she told me you needed help with social media for your garage?”

“Not my girlfriend,” Geralt corrects, and he can swear there is a mischievous glint in Jaskier’s eyes. “But yes, I just need... more clients.”

Geralt goes to sit on the desk chair, hoping he will feel less awkward. Jaskier sits on the opposite chair, still smiling.

“Well that’s easy enough,” he says, handing his CV to Geralt before starting to list everything he plans to do to help him, talking about Google Analytics, SEO, WordPress and a lot of words Geralt has never heard before. He admits he is rather lost in all this, so he decides to accept Jaskier’s help.

*o*o*o*

Having Jaskier in the shop is... different. Geralt usually likes to work in silence, but that’s definitely not on the table when the young man is around. He usually gets there between nine and ten, claiming he is more of a night owl and needs his beauty sleep in the morning, when Geralt is always up by six, working out before starting work at seven. When Jaskier is not babbling at Geralt, he listens to music blasting through the whole building. He could use headphones or just close the office door but no, he insists on sitting on random objects in the shop with his computer balanced on his knees and staying next to Geralt, often asking questions about what he is doing on the cars. It’s one of the few things making it tolerable, how Jaskier seems genuinely interest in Geralt’s job and how he is always willing to help, holding or handing things to Geralt.

But Jaskier’s music taste is eclectic, to say the least. He can listen to metal, rock, catchy pop songs, soundtracks from movies, folk... anything really. Two days ago, Yennefer walked in to find Jaskier jokingly singing Carly Rae Jepsen to Geralt with a wrench as a mike, and he knows she will tease him with it for weeks.

But Jaskier is oddly efficient at his job. He also mocked Geralt for his Facebook page, mainly because apparently he created a personal page and not a business page? And also because he never invited anyone to become his friend, meaning that it was near useless? But he is very patient with Geralt when explaining how the several sites work and how they can help people find his repair shop. He asked Geralt if he could offer a discount for a simple vehicle safety inspection, so they could see how many clients would come just from social media, and Geralt was surprised to see it working. He never realised how anxious he really was about all this, but now that he had a bit of breathing room, he could feel tension slowly releasing from his muscles.

*o*o*o*

The month of Jaskier working for him is nearly up and Geralt’s business has been doing better. Not enough to pay Jaskier or Yennefer, unfortunately, but enough that Geralt can treat them to a beer or two and the bank is no longer calling him every other day. This is good, but Geralt knows this is not enough. Because the whole social media thing, it needs to be updated, it needs to live for people to keep finding his shop, and Geralt wants to do it, he is ready to try, but he already knows he will fuck it up. Jaskier will be gone in three days and then it will be silence again, Geralt on his own, which he is fine with, but he is under no illusion that things will quickly get back to the way they were.

This is gnawing at him more than he wants to admit. He has been banging tools harder than usual since this morning and he must have been radiating something because Jaskier didn’t even try to put on music and has been really quiet since he arrived. Which is annoying Geralt even more, inexplicably. And an annoyed Geralt is distracted, which leads to him pinching his palm between two parts.

“FUCK!” he shouts, making Jaskier jump. He looks at the blood on his hand, putting it immediately in his mouth.

“Urgh, no, Geralt, don’t do that, your hand is gross,” Jaskier frowns, taking a clean tissue from a box and walking toward Geralt. He takes Geralt’s hand, inspect the cut for a second and apply pressure on it with the tissue.

“Okay, tell me what’s happening?” Jaskier asks, still holding Geralt’s hand.

“Nothing” Geralt answers, gritting his teeth, and Jaskier rolls his eyes.

“Clearly not nothing, you’ve been a ball of nerve all day, so get on with it,” he admonishes. Geralt sighs.

“It’s just... you’ve done a lot for me– for the shop, I mean, but now you’ll be gone and... honestly, I’m not sure it will be enough. I’m not good with social media, I don’t know what to say to people. And it’s helping, but it’s not bringing in enough clients for me to pay someone to take care of it and–“

“I could take care of it,” Jaskier cuts in. Geralt frowns.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I can’t pay you, and there is no way you’re doing for free.”

Jaskier’s look turns bashful, his gaze fleeing Geralt’s. “Well, I didn’t say I would do it for free. There is actually a way for you to pay me.”

Jaskier releases his hand then, and Geralt takes a step back, now realising how close they were.

“What do you mean?” he asks, trying to guess where this is going, but not having a single clue.

“Well, the shop is big, right? And it’s a bit of a mess, but it could be even bigger with a bit of tidy up and you see, my band and I are actually looking for a place to rehearse. The neighbours from my friend’s place are getting tired of the drums and threatening to call the cops every week, and here would be the perfect place? It would be no trouble taking care of your social media if you could let us store our instruments here and rehearse once or twice a week? After working hour, of course!”

Geralt blinks at him dumbly. “Your band?” he asks, confused. Jaskier has a band?

“Yes? The Awesome Demons? I’ve talked to you about them,” Jaskier says, frowning.

“I... don’t always listen to everything you say,” Geralt admits, feeling embarrassed. More often than not, Jaskier’s voice just washes over him like a comforting presence, never really needing him to answer what he is saying.

“Oh.” Jaskier says, looking slightly disappointed, which raises a pang of hurt in Geralt’s heart. But his usual smile is quickly back. “Well, I don’t actually want to work my whole life as a community manager, you know? My dream is to do music, get famous with my band and tour the world. But well, I promised my mom I would do some ‘real’ studies and I thought this could be useful, you know? Knowing how to manage our brand, maybe even working for other bands, get a foot in the door. And I don’t hate it, it can be fun! But yeah, we don’t have anywhere to rehearse in peace, and this is turning into a problem.”

In this moment, Geralt hates himself. Because Jaskier is coming alive talking about music, there is an extra glint in his eyes, and Geralt should have listened to him more closely, because how could he miss this? He turns around, looking over his shop, assessing quickly, and answers before he has time to think about it and dissuade himself.

“Okay.”

Jaskier blinks, obviously surprised. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay, you can rehearse here,” Geralt answers, and Jaskier beams before launching himself at him and hugging him.

“Oh Geralt, thank you!” Jaskier is saying in his hair and Geralt is frozen, Jaskier’s body hanging from his neck. It takes a second for him to gets his bearings, gently closing his arms around Jaskier’s body.

“Erm. You’re welcome,” he croaks, blushing. It’s a sobering thought to realise nobody has hugged him in years.

*o*o*o*o*

A few days later, Jaskier is back with his band in tow, two girls and another guy. Geralt did his best to clear up some space away from the cars and they all look enthusiastic about the place. He feels a bit awkward and it’s strange to see Jaskier interact with someone who isn’t him or Yen, especially one of the girls who seems pretty close to him. Wanting to give them space and let them set up, he quickly slips away to his trailer.

He does the same thing for the two rehearsals they do the next week. He is curious, and he can hear bits of the songs floating through the summer night, but it feels intrusive to just stay and watch. So he is rather surprised when he gets a text from Jaskier saying “Stop brooding and come watch already.”

“I wasn’t brooding,” he says as soon as he gets into the shop.

“Of course you were not,” Jaskier greets him with a grin and a wink.

Geralt rolls his eyes but sits on the lone chair Jaskier is indicating to him with a flourish.

They take a bit of time to get ready, talking about what they need to work on, checking if the instruments are in tune, so Geralt takes the opportunity to watch them. Jaskier is currently on vocal and guitar, although he knows he also play other instruments, and his fingers fly over the instrument like it is just another of his limbs. He laughs and sings random lyrics, and he has a hard time looking away. Another man is on the drums, one girl is playing the bass and the last one is on vocal and the cello. Geralt didn’t even catch any of their names and he admits he doesn’t really care, because right now he really wants to hear Jaskier sing for real.

He doesn’t have to wait for long and when they start their first song, it’s... mesmerising. It only takes Geralt a few notes to feel shivers down his arms. And when Jaskier’s voice fills the room, he is transfixed. He can’t look away and they are good, they are _really_ good, which he didn’t really expect. He just stays there, staring, and it feels like he doesn’t even breathe. Jaskier is beautiful, sweat running down his temple, playing the guitar effortlessly, his voice carrying through the room and piercing right through Geralt’s very soul. This is like a religious experience and Geralt feels something shift in him. He doesn’t know what it is, but something changed, and it’s like he will never be exactly the same again.

*o*o*o*o*

Jaskier lingers when they are done, his friends leaving one after the others while he fumbles with his guitar case. It looks like he is stalling, and Geralt hopes it’s for his benefits.

“Do you want to stay for a beer?” he offers when it’s just the two of them remaining. Jaskier is sweaty and mellow, obviously exhausted from all the energy he just put into his performance. This definitely looked more like a concert than a regular rehearsal, but Geralt won’t complain.

“Sure,” Jaskier accepts easily, following Geralt around the building to his trailer. Geralt gets two canned beers from his fridge and they settle on the sun loungers. It’s summer and the night is pleasantly warm. Jaskier gulps down half the beer in one go and lies down with a sigh. They both stay silent for a moment, admiring the stars.

“Did you like it?” Jaskier ends up asking Geralt, turning his head slightly to watch him.

“Yeah. That was... you were incredible.”

Jaskier smiles softly, humming. “I’m glad then.”

There is a cricket somewhere and a car driving past on the street. Otherwise the night is calm, and it’s a big contrast with all the energy and electricity there was in the shop half an hour ago. But it’s comfortable and Geralt likes it.

“How long have you had this shop?” Jaskier asks softly into the night. Geralt thinks for a moment.

“Well, I got it when I was 22, so ten years,” he answers. He had already been with Yennefer at the time. It seems like so long ago but yesterday at the same time.

“Wait, you’re only 32?” Jaskier exclaims, shooting up in his chair to look at Geralt with wide eyes. Geralt is not sure if he should feel offended.

“Yes?”

“Wow... Sorry, the white hair and grumpy resting face fooled me, we’re not as far apart in age as I thought.” He leans back down, looking back at the stars. “Owner of your company at 22, eh? At that age I was getting my heart broken by my first boyfriend. God, Valdo was such a prick!” he scoffs, obviously remembering something unpleasant as he drinks more of his beer.

“It was pure luck, believe me. I grew up in homes, didn’t even graduate high school, so at 18 I suddenly found myself homeless and alone. I was ready to take any job to get by, even something illegal, and I ended up being hired here by Vesemir. He took me in, even let me stay at his place for a while until I moved in with Yen. He retired when I was 22 and basically gave me the shop. I owe him a lot,” Geralt offers. He rarely talks so much, especially about himself, but the night is inviting, the darkness making it easier to open up. And it is also oddly easy to talk to Jaskier. The beer makes his limbs loose and his thoughts lazy.

“And how long did you stay with Yen?”

“Nine years, if you don’t count the numerous break-ups along the way.”

Jaskier whistles to express his surprise. “That’s long.”

Geralt shrugs.

“Yeah, she’s my family, I can’t imagine my life without her but we’re definitely not made to be together romantically. We’re far better off as friends.”

Jaskier hums softly, obviously musing.

“What about you? Are you dating your friend, the cello girl? You two seems close,” Geralt asks, surprised he is the one asking a question and voluntarily keeping the conversation going. Jaskier seems surprised too.

“Oh no, no we’re just friends. I had kind of a nasty break-up a year ago and I decided I was done getting my heart trampled, so now I’m just sleeping around.” He shrugs, playing with his beer. “‘Here for a good time, not a long time’, that kind of thing.”

Geralt hums. He used to sleep around a lot too before Yen, but since their break-up, it’s been rather calm. He turns his head toward Jaskier, admiring his profile lit up by the moon. Geralt has always known he was bi, but the only gay sex he ever had were some handjobs when he was a teenager. Well, and Yennefer pegging him. But looking at Jaskier now, remembering the electricity in the air when he was singing, Geralt is suddenly filled with want for the young man. Warmth is spreading in his belly and he clears his throat, looking away with reddened cheek. Fortunately, Jaskier is not looking at him.

“Want another beer?” he asks, trying to get distracted and think about something else before his condition becomes apparent. It seems to snap Jaskier out of his thoughts.

“Uh? Sure,” he answers with a smile and Geralt gets up. Once in the trailer, he breathes deeply a few times to calm down and grab two new beers for them. He can’t be gone for long or Jaskier will wonder what he is doing, but oh does he need a moment right now.

He presses his own beer to his forehead while stepping outside, hoping it will help him cool off.

“Here you go,” he says while handing his beer to Jaskier, and it’s when it happens. It’s dark, the only source of light being the stars and moon, so it’s easy to miscalculate and Jaskier’s hand ends up covering half of his while grabbing his beer. They both freeze, Geralt feeling as if he just got electrocuted. He is acutely aware of where Jaskier’s fingers are covering his and his heart is hammering like crazy. They are staring at each other when Jaskier begins retreating his hand slowly. Instinctively, Geralt grabs his wrist to stop him and lets his thumb trace a soft caress on Jaskier’s delicate skin.

That’s all it takes, a simple gesture Jaskier could brush off or ignore, but instead makes him leap like a jack-in-the-box, and suddenly he is right there, crowding Geralt’s space, their lips crashing. The kiss is electrifying, it’s the climax of all the tension building since Jaskier sang his first notes. Geralt’s hands quickly settle on Jaskier’s ass while Jaskier is gripping his hair, biting his lips and giving as good as he is getting. The chemistry between them is undeniable and Geralt groans when Jaskier’s thigh presses up against his crotch. He can’t remember the last time he got this hard, this fast. He uses his strategically well-placed hands to hoist Jaskier up and the other man immediately wraps his legs around him.

“Fuck, that’s hot”, Jaskier breathes out, biting Geralt’s ear.

“Shut up,” he growls, trying to kiss him again, mouthing at any part of skin he can reach.

“Make me,” Jaskier answers with a smirk and a devious glint in his eyes, and Geralt is happy to oblige.

*o*o*o*o*

From then it becomes a habit. Jaskier will rehearse with his band once or twice a week and stay to fuck Geralt afterwards. Or Geralt will fuck him, they both quite enjoy being versatile. They never talk about their relationship, but from what Jaskier said that first night, Geralt assumes they are fuck buddies, which is fine for now. Jaskier’s bandmates are acutely aware of their flirting and Yen knew he was getting laid the minute she saw him, but nobody meddled, which is a bit of a surprise but a huge relief for Geralt.

And the sex is good, mind-blowing even. A few month ago, Geralt would never have thought he would be here today, feeling nearly happy as he is getting ready to go see his lover’s concert. He is slipping on his best leather jacket when he hears Yen’s motorcycle in front of the shop.

She stops the engine and remove her helmet to grin at him. “Well, look who got all dressed-up!” she teases.

“And look who is wearing a dress on a motorcycle,” he says, crossing his arms in discontentment. “Don’t blame anyone if you have an accident and end up amputated.”

She rolls her eyes at him.

“Thanks for the advice, grandpa, but I’ll be fine. The bar is barely ten minutes away.”

Geralt shakes his head in disbelief but doesn’t insist. This is an argument they had before and Yen is too stubborn to listen.

So he gets on Roach and stars the engine, feeling a rush of happiness at the familiar hum under his hands, and they ride into the sunset to the bar where The Awesome Demons are playing tonight.

The place is already crowded when they get there. Geralt is a bit bummed to discover Jaskier is already backstage, but Yennefer is paying the first round of drinks so it’s alright. He hears a couple of girls talking excitedly about the show to come and he realises it’s not just the usual Saturday crowd, but a lot of people came specifically for the band. Geralt feels oddly proud of them. 

It didn’t take long for Geralt to confirm what he first thought, i.e. that Jaskier was trying to show off during the first rehearsal to impress him, as all the next sessions were far more laid back. But it’s part of why he is excited for tonight: he wants to see Jaskier giving it all again, playing the audience like he plays the guitar. He is a born performer, Geralt is sure of it.

When they finally get on stage half an hour later, Yennefer yells like a groupie, probably to take the piss at Jaskier, but other girls do the same and Geralt can’t help but laugh. She has never heard them play before and Geralt can’t wait for her to discover what they are capable of. He knows she is not expecting this.

As expected, people are hooked from the first song. Part of the audience already knows the lyrics and Jaskier easily makes them join in on the choruses. It feels more like a legit concert venue than a bar, and everyone is looking at the stage. Jaskier is at home there, engaging with the audience, making them feel all the emotions of his songs. He has so much energy it’s usually spilling everywhere, but on stage he is focused, his charisma heightened. He is the sun and they are all but simple moth attracted by the light. When he sings a melancholic song, people want to cry with him, and when he is just screaming in tune, people scream with him. Even Yennefer is jumping around, enjoying herself, and Geralt can’t help the smile splitting his face.

He knows Jaskier has seen him because he winked at him when their gaze met, but he is pleasantly surprised to see the singer’s attention often coming back on him. It nearly feels like a private concert, although he already had one of those, and Geralt would lie if he said he wasn’t getting very horny from all this. Jaskier is truly a sight to behold, and he would never have expected this when he met him. Thank God he is not his employee anymore.

They have gone through all the songs Geralt has already heard them play during rehearsal when Jaskier takes the mike to do an announcement.

“Okay, so this last song is a bit special. It’s a new one I just finished working on and it’s dedicated to someone special that came into my life recently,” Jaskier says, glancing furtively at Geralt.

“I wonder who he is talking about,” Yennefer says with a nudge. Geralt doesn’t answer, watching the stage with a lump in his throat as the other members of the band leave Jaskier alone with his guitar.

When Jaskier starts playing the song is soft, his voice singing about the unfairness of love, and Geralt can feel his heart constrict. This is a love song, for him. There is really little room to misinterpretation. It feels like everyone in the room is holding their breath, listening with rapt attention, and Geralt is coming undone. All the lust from the night is turning into something else, a new kind of warmth spreading through his body as shivers run down his back. Jaskier is in love with him, and he is singing about it in front of hundreds of people as if it’s no big deal. What a magnificent, courageous idiot.

Waiting for the song to end is a sweet agony. Geralt wants to listen to the lyrics, bask in all the damned feeling invading him, but above all he wants to touch Jaskier. He needs to kiss him, to feel his skin under his fingertips, to smell his sweat and natural scent. He needs to tell him he might be feeling the same, before he chickens out and ruin everything.

People are still clapping when Geralt heads for the backstage door. The bouncer must have been expecting him because he just nods and lets him through. Jaskier’s bandmate smiles when he sees him and gestures to where Jaskier is just coming back from the stage. The whole band is here, but suddenly Geralt can only see Jaskier smiling shyly at him, his shirt soaked with sweat, his blue eyes piercing through his soul.

They stand face to face, unmoving, watching each other.

“Was it for me?” Geralt feels obligated to ask. How embarrassing it would be otherwise.

“Do you... Do you want it to be?” Jaskier answers, uncertainty tainting his words.

“I– Yes. I think I do.”

And suddenly, _finally_ , they are touching, Jaskier’s hands cupping his face as they are kissing, their body colliding together.

“I thought you only wanted something casual,” Geralt pants between kisses.

“Oh, Geralt. As much as it hurts sometimes, I’m a hopeless romantic. I was always going to fall in love with you,” Jaskier answers while nuzzling his face, and Geralt feels his inside melt.

He might not be ready to say it back for now, but Geralt knows it’s the same for him: he was always going to fall in love with Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I was saying, for those who don’t know them yet, I encourage you to go listen to Joey Batey’s band, The Amazing Devil, which was obviously a big inspiration in this fic. You can basically say that Jaskier is singing [Fair](https://theamazingdevil.bandcamp.com/track/fair) to Geralt. I hope you liked it!


End file.
